A trend in prefabricated fireplace design has been a minimalist approach to the exterior of the fireplace, with a minimum of exposed metal outside the interior viewing area. Consequently, there is more emphasis on what is inside of the fireplace to create visual interest. Thus, flame aesthetics have become a more significant feature. It is important, however, for the flame burner assembly providing this feature to have a low production and operating costs, and have long durability.